


The Secret Unveiled

by Stereksale7



Series: Soulbruised Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a gentleman, Fluff, M/M, i tried to smut, im bad at titles, lots and lots of fluff, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is nervous, extremely, extremely nervous. Because after just meeting his soulmate a few days prior, he now has to explain that he is literally a creature out of fairy tales.</p><p>Sequel to "Soulbruised" I wouldn't read it alone, as you'll most likely be lost :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> The much anticipated sequel has arrived! Hope I did you all justice!  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys

Derek smiled down at his phone, where a text from Stiles was displayed on screen, reading:

_Heyy can't wait for tonight :)_

Derek replied with a simple:

_Me neither (:_

Walking around his apartment, Derek started gathering up dirty clothes to wash, and throwing trash away, to ensure that the loft he called home was somewhat presentable when Stiles came over later.

After their first meeting, and somewhat first date at the coffee shop a few days ago, the pair exchanged contact information. Derek promised Stiles that he would explain to him why he never got any marks, except the slash marks on his arm when he was younger, he just didn't want to explain it in a public place. 

This, of course, led to major suspicion on Stiles's part, but after a simple "trust me" from Derek, he was satiated. After all, if he couldn't trust his mate, who could he trust? 

But, back to the present. 

Nerves on edge and slightly sweating, Derek spent the majority of the day tidying up his apartment.

Glancing at the clock that read 5:34, Derek scrambled, realizing that it was only about an hour an a half until Stiles would be there at 7.

Derek took a quick shower to wash away the sweat that built up from his cleaning, and then set about making dinner.

'What to make...what to make..? Stiles did say he loved Italian food...spaghetti and meatballs it is' Derek thought to himself.

Completely engrossed in making the meal, Derek was startled out of his actions by the buzzing on the bell, signaling that Stiles had arrived.

Putting the last few touches on the table, Derek shouted "coming!" and headed towards the door.

The sight that greeted him made his mouth water and his wolf stir: Stiles, standing there (more like fidgeting, really), dressed in a form-fitting white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up (Derek's weakness when it came to attractive men in dress shirts!), and form-fitting black pants that Derek bet showed off Stiles adorable ass perfectly.

Derek realized he was staring, and based off of Stiles's light blush and shaky smirk he had caught on as well.

"Hi" Derek managed to utter.

"Hey Derek" Stiles said with a smile.

"Come on in" Derek said, ushering Stiles inside and towards the table.

"Wow, smells great!" Stiles said, sitting down, or at least he was about to before Derek stopped him.

"Allow me" Derek said, pulling Stiles chair out for him.

Smiling, Stiles sat down "Such a gentleman" he said teasingly.

"Only the best for my mate" Derek teased back.

Settling down, the two quickly divulged into conversation, alternating between stuffing themselves full of the frankly delicious food (seriously Derek was proud of himself how did he manage to make spaghetti and meatballs taste this good), and sharing stories about what they've been up to, and more information about themselves.

 

The dinner went great, 'now onto the hard part' Derek thought to himself.

As he washed dishes and Stiles dried ( _"Stiles you don't have to help i've got it" "Aw come on Derek let me help you cooked the delicious food, its the least I could do, I want to" "Fine, Stiles")_ Derek's nerves got even higher.

'What if he thinks i'm a freak? What if he's secretly a hunter and will try to kill me? What if he says he doesn't want to be mates anymore...now that will kill me' Derek thought to himself as he headed towards the couch to sit down.

Stiles sat down beside him, only a few inches between, and uttered a simple "soo....?"

'Now or never' Derek thought, taking a deep breath.

"The reason...you never...because...I mean..." Derek stuttered.

Sensing his distress, Stiles laid a hand on Derek's knee, in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. 

Being grounded by Stiles's hand, Derek took another deep breath and practically spit out "I'm a werewolf"

"You're a WHAT?!" Stiles exclaimed.

Shrinking in on himself, Derek uttered a weak "You can go now..." He knew it wouldn't have went well.

Looking at Derek's face and seeing all the hurt there, Stiles realized how his reaction could have been construed, but could you blame him? His soulmate just told him he's literally something out of fairy tales.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Derek I didn't mean it like that...i'm just surprised"

Derek looked up at Stiles apologetic tone, noting the honesty displayed on his face, and got the confidence to continue.

"I'm a member of the Hale pack. We're one of the few packs left on the West coast. Werewolves have super-healing, meaning wounds heal in a matter of seconds to minutes. My mom, Talia, is an Alpha, which means she's the strongest form of werewolf there is. Alpha wounds take longer time to heal than typical wounds, that's why any normal injuries of mine never showed up on you, except those cuts you talked about, because when I was younger my family got into a fight with another pack, and my mom accidentally cut me as she was trying to push me away from an enemy." Derek rambled.

Stiles felt like his head was spinning with all this new information.

"So, if your mom is an Alpha...what are you?"

"I'm a beta, born or bitten wolves are betas, wolves with no packs are omegas."

"Did you say...bitten wolves?"

"Yes, people can be bitten by an Alpha, only an Alpha, and can be turned. But it's incredibly risky because sometimes the bite won't take and will kill the person...my mother usually only bites people who are in major trouble, like if they're about to die, or if she can smell on them that the bite will take, and they truly want it."

"So..you have fangs then?"

"I...yeah. A lot of other things change when I shift too. I can only shift into beta form, while since my mother is an Alpha, she can shift either into beta form or into her Alpha form, which is a full wolf."

"Can I...can I see your shift?"

Derek hesitated. He couldn't smell any fear on Stiles, but that might all change once he sees his face, even he knows the shift isn't pretty. But they are mates, and he has the right to know...so why not.

"Okay" Derek said, as he let the shift take over him.

Hearing a soft gasp, he looked into Stiles face and saw nothing but awe, no disgust, no fear.

"Can I touch you?" Stiles practically whispered.

Giving a short nod, Derek moved the rest of the few inches towards Stiles.

Stiles ran his hands over Derek's face, over he ridges and bumps, the sideburns.

Hesitating at Derek's slightly open mouth, Derek realized what Stiles wanted.

Gently guiding his hand onto his fangs, Derek let Stiles touch them.

Letting out another soft gasp, and marveling at the electric blue of Derek's eyes, Stiles said "Derek...you're beautiful"

Derek looked up in surprise, people have called his shift a lot of things, but beautiful was never one of them. Derek should've known that this beautiful, amazing, man, his mate, would defy everything.

Shifting back, Derek surged towards Stiles, catching his lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey everything he wanted to say but couldn't find the words for.

Stiles kissed back just as passionately, and shortly the kisses started turning feverish.

Picking Stiles up, Derek walked them towards his bedroom, setting Stiles gently down on the bed, like he was something special.

Clothes came off in a whir, and the next Derek knew, he had three fingers in Stiles, and was then replacing him with his cock.

They moved together in tandem, moans echoing throughout the apartment, and came with shouts of one another's names.

Later on, in the afterglow, both of them couldn't help but think how lucky they were to finally find their soulmate.

Stiles drifted off to a pair of technicolor eyes staring reverently at him, while Derek drifted off to the closing of the whiskey-colored ones.

Smiles on their faces, heartbeats synchronized, the pair dreamt dreams of the future, and the happiness that was to come. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)  
> x♥x Kait  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys


End file.
